


Why attempting to hack Dirk's shades is a bad idea

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Rope Bondage, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux tries to "borrow" Dirk's shades to check out the technology. Dirk catches him and ties him up, which might actually be fun - if Sollux didn't need to piss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why attempting to hack Dirk's shades is a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArrogantConqueror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrogantConqueror/gifts).



"I warned you not to hack my shades, dude." Dirk ran his fingers along the sharp, slanted edges of his sunglasses, now back in their proper place, shielding his eyes. He stood a few feet away, calmly watching Sollux.

"You were the one who left them lying around while you were taking a shower," Sollux replied. He attempted a shrug, but it was difficult with the ropes binding his torso, hands tied behind his back too skillfully for him to make any moves to free himself. He couldn't even run, not with the rope around his ankles. He was not amused by the predicament, primarily because it had had the misfortune to occur before, rather than after, he'd had a chance to piss.

"I was just taking a look," he continued.

It was true. He hadn't necessarily intended to hack them, but how could he have turned down the opportunity to examine the technology, definitely more advanced than anything the last group of humans had possessed. Sollux wouldn't have gone out of his way to investigate them, but he saw their glint coming from over near the showers when he'd walked into the bathroom. It would've been a waste of a perfect opportunity to just pass them by on his way to the urinal.

Then again, if he hadn't taken them and become quite absorbed in the technology, he would've noticed Dirk leaving the shower and reacted quickly enough not to end up in this situation.

"That's a piss poor excuse."

Sollux shifted his stance slightly as Dirk's comment reminded him of why he had been here in the first place, before getting distracted by the pretty, advanced technology. He ignored it and didn't look away from the human, who was leaning up against the wall, still caressing his own shades. That shithead was making a show of looking unconcerned.

"OK, but the rest of the humans only have stuff that's outdated compared to troll technology. Your shades are different. How could you have expected me not to look?"

"You could have asked."

"I didn't want to." Sollux regretted that he couldn't cross his legs but tried to remain calm. Dirk, unfortunately, picked up on the discomforted motion.

"What's bothering you, Sol? Got a bee in your bonnet?" Dirk asked with a smirk.

"Nothing's the matter. Are you done lecturing me yet?"

"Nope. I think I might leave you here a couple of hours."

"No, fuck that."

"Why not?"

"Because tying me up and leaving me in a stinking bathroom isn't something I'm ok with, idiot."

The human strode over to Sollux, his hair still damp from the shower. He leaned in, and Sollux half-expected more threats, but instead Dirk said something with remarkable calm.

"You aren't really not ok with this."

"What?" Sollux felt briefly flummoxed by the double negative, and more so by his own ambivalence, but Dirk went on.

"Tell me if you're ok with this."

Sollux swallowed, heart racing.

"Tell me if you think this is an appropriate punishment for messing with my shit," Dirk ordered softly.

"Fine, I'm ok with this." He couldn't believe he was actually saying it, much less that he actually meant it. He felt his cheeks brighten as a pang of need shot through him.

"Are you sure?" Dirk's tone softened slightly.

"Yeah." After all, Dirk was cute, and actually interesting, unlike most of the other morons around here. It had been a while since Sollux had flirted, so if Dirk just wanted to play dominant and tease him a bit, why not. It'd be fine, as long as it was kept short.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sollux called as the human left the room.

Dirk emerged moments later with an empty glass and headed to the sink. He turned it on, letting the water rush out for a moment before putting the cup underneath the flow to fill it. The sound made Sollux cringe. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Drink." Dirk held the glass up to the troll's lips.

"What?" Sollux turned his head away. "No, not right now."

"Drink it."

Sollux stayed pointedly silent as he watched a smirk twitch on Dirk's lips. Fuck. He totally knew.

Sollux's bulge started to harden at the thought, though he couldn't let himself get a full erection with his bladder in this state. He pressed his thighs together.

"I'm still waiting."

"This is stu-" Sollux was cut off as Dirk grabbed his hair with one hand and thrust the glass against his lips. The cup tilted quickly, and wetness splashed against his face. Water dripped down his chin, and Sollux opened his mouth wider, obediently tipping his head to try to drink it now without getting too much more of it on himself.

Struggling to swallow, Sollux coughed at the end, spitting drops back onto Dirk's hand. Once the glass was drained, the human wiped his hand on the edge of Sollux's sleeve.

"Fine. Are you done yet?"

"I don't think you've fully grasped the severity of the situation."

"I don't think you've grasped that I don't want this to last long."

"Why not?" Dirk placed a hand on the back of Sollux's neck. When Sollux didn't answer, he pressed on, leaning in closer. "What are you so eager to go do?"

The cocky human was clearly looking for one response, and Sollux reluctantly gave it to him.

"I need to piss." Sollux flushed, wincing as he suppressed another sharp surge of desperation. He really wasn't going to last much longer.

"If you were really so clever, you would've done that before grabbing my shades than, wouldn't you have? Or simply not taken them at all, thus avoiding this unfortunate situation."

"If I say I'm sorry, will you let me go?"

Dirk wrapped an arm around Sollux, the hand on the back of his neck gently stroking Sollux's skin. Sollux's heart raced, watching Dirk's lips as the human spoke again.

"I don't really want to. And not just because you took my shades."

Sollux was lost for words, so he did the next best thing. He closed the gap between their lips, kissing Dirk hesitantly. The human responded in kind, though his movements seemed more restrained than uncertain. Their bodies pressing together made a wave of fear wash through Sollux; if he wet himself, Dirk wouldn't just see it, he'd feel it.

Dirk's grip tightened, and a whimper escaped Sollux's lips. The human pulled away just long enough to whisper an order.

"Let go."

No, he couldn't just let go; Sollux's entire body was agitated and his muscles were clenched tightly, trying very hard not to do precisely that. The thought of pissing himself with the human pressed up against him, of their kiss being interrupted by Sollux losing control, was way too humiliating.

Dirk's mouth strayed down away from Sollux's to dot the troll's neck with kisses, gentle and titillating. Under ordinary circumstances, Sollux knew his bulge would be raging, but instead it was-

"Fuck," Sollux groaned. A few drops leaked out of the tip of his bulge, not enough to soak through his pants to Dirk's, but now that seemed inevitable.

Dirk pulled his mouth away and smirked.

"Something the matter?"

Sollux didn't respond, he just hung his head, letting it rest on Dirk's shoulder. The human didn't seem to mind, sliding his hand from Sollux's neck up to caress his hair. Sollux shuddered; the pressure was getting unbearable.

"Just let go," Dirk said softly. "You know you want to, you nasty little slut." Dirk squeezed Sollux's ass.

He wasn't sure if it was the insult or the surprise from the squeeze or whether he just really couldn't hold it any more, but Sollux did precisely what was asked of him.

Sollux sagged in Dirk's arms as his body finally let go. Warmth flooded his crotch, and he shut his eyes in humiliation, embarrassment pulsing through him as piss streamed from his bulge, soaking his pants. The relief felt so fucking good, to just relax, but oh god, it was soaking through, it must be dampening Dirk's pants too, and he could barely even stand straight without his arms to balance himself. He tried to lose himself in the scent of Dirk's shirt, nuzzling, and not to think about the urine saturating his pants, as the last drops left his bulge.

The ropes around him slackened, and Sollux realized Dirk was untying him. The moves were quick and deft.

"Next time you want to flirt with me, you don't need to get my shades involved."


End file.
